broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Autumn Leaves
Autumn Leaves is a bit taller and slimmer than the average mare. Her mane is a rich and warm reddish brown with some brighter strands, while her coat is a very light bluish grey. Her eyes are of a very bright and intense, almost piercing red. Her cutiemark is a snake, swalloing itself. Nopony has figured out yet, what it stands for and she refuses to tell anypony. She works unter the stagename Vira as a singer in Canterlot, even though singing isn't her special talent. She manages to sing good enough for Canterlot standards by using most of her magic to improve her voice. History Autumn was born in Canterlot. During the excessive use of magical substances by her mother during pregnancy, unborn Autumn was damaged and was born frail and without eyes. Her parents hired some of the best medical talented unicorns in Canterlot to help her ans they managed to give Autumn eyes. Her eyes still tire easily and are a bit sensitve to light. She was still a little filly when she first saw a musical and decided, she wants to be a singer when she's grown up. Autumn even tried to enroll at Manehattens famous school for young singers ans actors, but was rejected. After this throwback she put her dreams aside and worked with her parents as an alchemist. She didn't show great talent in brewing elixirs, but she did well enough to keep the shop running. At least until the day some experiment went wrong. Her mother tried to brew something new and absolutely unknown, when she used the wrong ingredient and blew up the labrory as well as the shop next to it. Her parents died in the explosion, but Autumn somhow maneged to survive the accident without a single scratch. She wasn't able to explain it, the only thing she knew was, that it was the day she gained her cutie mark. After the accident and with the alchemist-shop of her family ruined, she used her magic to modify her voice and hired at one of the theaters in Canterlot under the stage name Vira. It didn't took long for her to be discovered as a "great talent" and getting better jobs day by day. Nowadays the young mare is mostly to be seen facing the papparazzi with a perfect stage smile. She always stays polite, for she know her career is frail. One false step and she would be a welcome prey. Only the few ones very close to her know how unpleasent she may become, despite her usually polite and kind character. Personality and Abilitys Despite her sometimes cold attitude, Autumn cares for those close to her and is always open to making new friends. She loves winter, especially taking walks in the snowy landscapes outside of Canterlot, even though she can only take them at night, for the snow during day would be too bright for her eyes. Autumn is very content with what and who she is, only sometimes she gets angry about her sensitive eyes, that force her to wear sunglasses most days. She loves what she does and would never want to change her profession, but in the past weeks she started to wish for a little time off and currently seeks a quite place to stay for a while and relax, having some small town like Ponyville in mind. Others Due her slender and tall figure Autumn was offered model jobs several times, but she refused, since she has no interest in fashion at all.